


The Accursed

by WinterDrake



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Brothers, Episode Ardyn Spoilers, Gen, Starscourge, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDrake/pseuds/WinterDrake
Summary: An alternate take on how Ardyn became the Accursed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to share how I sort of saw Ardyn's past before the Episode Ardyn DLC. Took some inspiration from the prologue anime for the setting, and even the DLC. This doesn't fit with canon as its just an interpretation of it.

 

Ardyn Izunia smiled softly as he watched a young mother hold her toddler close to her, tears of joy spilling down her cheeks. A warmth spread through him at the sight, here in a dilapidated barn fit for nothing more than an animal. The village had sequestered the woman's child once she had shown signs of a dreaded illness spreading across the land. Here, the child would have died if not for Ardyn. He had saved her. The red-haired man was not of the Fleuret bloodline but he had cured someone of the plague known as Starscourge.

Starscourge was a terrible ailment of unknown origin that caused those infected to transform into terrifying daemons. These daemons would were vicious and could not be reasoned with. They would attack any living creature they caught sight of. Nothing seemed to be left of a person's former self once they turned into one of these monsters. The night was their domain as the light of the sun would harm and eventually kill them.

There was a line of people that could cure this dreaded plague. Those were the Nox Fleurets. However, Ardyn had done the same without having their heritage. He was an Izunia though. His bloodline had its own gifts. They were able to summon and store their weapons at will and had the ability to cast powerful magic. Though the Izunias had some limited healing magic none had exhibited the ability to heal the Starscourge. Ardyn did not know how he was able to do it but with this newfound power came hope. One more healer meant more of their people could be saved.

The first time Ardyn healed someone had been an accident. A wounded soldier just that morning had been screaming in pain, his body convulsing as the Scourge began turn him into one of the monsters they fought. Ardyn and a group of warriors had been fighting several powerful daemons at once in a long and arduous battle. As dawn approached, Ardyn began focusing on helping the wounded as the men began to fall to the monsters. He had always enjoyed healing more so than fighting and was much more proficient in making potions than any other of his line.

One of Ardyn's men had gotten himself infected, the Scourge spreading to most of his body within minutes. The sickness spreading that fast was rarely seen and terrifying to behold. Ardyn panicked, trying to imbue the man with his healing like he did with water or other beverages. Ardyn remembered feeling a strange sensation, like something being pulled to him. Both he and the soldier had been in utter shock when the Scourge receded, the darkness that had formerly covering skin with its dark tendrils completely erased. The man was fine even hours later, no trace of Scourge in him. Ardyn had felt rather sick afterwards, but even that could not diminish the elation he felt.

To be sure, Ardyn had to try it again. After defeating the daemons, he and his men traveled to nearby villages until they found more infected. It was sadly not uncommon to find them throughout the country. The child had been his first test to see if he truly had the ability to heal. And he did.

Ardyn gasped suddenly, a bolt of pain shooting throughout his body. He felt something dark and oppressive settle like a weight on his shoulders, just like the first time he had done this. It lasted only a moment and faded after a few more, leaving him breathless. He shuddered and took a few steadying breaths. It must just be a side-effect of the healing, the red-haired man thought as he shivered again.

Everything had a cost, after all.

* * *

"It is true?" Somnus Izunia, Ardyn's younger brother, demanded as soon as he saw Ardyn exit the village with several of his men in tow. There was joyous laughter echoing behind him and Somnus saw a rather large group of people begin to cheer for his brother. Ardyn smiled and waved at them before stumbling forward to his kin.

Somnus rushed forward to grab hold of his brother before he could fall to the ground. Ardyn smiled sheepishly in thanks. A messenger had been dispatched by Ardyn after the battle that morning and Somnus rushed to him at the news. He had been fighting daemons with another group of men a few hours away. The monsters were so common in the night that no one dared travel once the sun set. It was a death sentence if you were not prepared. Both the Izunia brothers, though Somnus much more often, led their soldiers to battle at night to try and reduce the number of daemons.

Somnus was not as tall as his older brother but he was more adept with their battle magic than Ardyn. The younger Izunia spent much of his time training, trying to hone his skills in battle. That was not to say Ardyn was weak, he was still one of the most powerful warriors in the land. The older Izunia preferred learn the healing arts, researching old texts and traveling the world rather than spending most of his days in the training yard with his brother and their men.

"It is true, brother." Ardyn smiled, holding out his hands in delight. "I have discovered I am a healer like the Fleurets. I can stop more of our people from becoming monsters."

"Truly? What fortune! The Gods have answered our prayers." The relief on Somnus's face was evident. He fought on the front lines almost nightly trying to eradicate as many daemons as possible. It grew harder as time went on and they lost more able bodied men and women. The daemons never seemed to stop coming. And it was because far too many people became infected. Another healer like the Fleurets would be a welcome addition. Lucia Nox Fleuret, the only one of her bloodline able to heal at this time, traveled across the lands with a group of loyal soldiers and followers to heal as many as she could. It was not enough.

"Let us head back home and bring them the good news." Ardyn suggested and wrinkled his nose when he looked at himself and Somnus. "And maybe take some baths. Fighting daemons is always filthy business."

"Agreed." Somnus laughed as both brothers began to head for their mounts, their men following behind.

* * *

"Solheim's constructs litter this world still." Ardyn remarked as they traveled on their chocobos back to the castle. The Izunia bloodline currently held possession of the castle which held the soul of the world. A crystal that the gods had left in the care of humans after the war against the Infernian. Those of the Izunia line were the strongest warriors and had taken the role of protectors of the crystal, becoming the reigning nobility. Those had been Somnus and Ardyn's parents.

A Messenger of the gods had come some years ago, informing the castle and inhabitants that the gods would choose a King and Oracle to bestow upon the role of saviors, along with some of their power. They would have to take up the mantle of protectors to help save Eos from the Starscourge.  _Those chosen would bear the price of saving the world_ , the Messenger had stated. The people had cheered, believing their suffering was soon at end. Ardyn remembered shivering. Her words sounded ominous.

Somnus stifled a yawn and glanced around to see pieces of metal beasts from an age long gone scattered about the landscape. They were rusted and overgrown with fauna but were still recognizable. There was even one massive beast, it's 'shell' still intact, that the people used as a landmark.

"I am curious how they crafted such things. They look powerful." Somnus mused. Just what kind of knowledge did their ancestors have that they had the capability to build such things?

"They would have had to have been if they attempted to challenge the Infernian with them." Ardyn responded. "Only, all it did was anger him and lead to this mess."

"Thankfully the other gods were able to strike him down before he destroyed us all."

"Not without a cost. They are weakened and the world suffers. I wonder what caused this plague? The war and all the death it wrought? Is it just a natural occurrence like other illnesses? Maybe even some sort of divine retribution for humanity's hubris?"

"We may never know. But we will put a stop to it." Somnus voiced his conviction.

"Yes, we will." Ardyn agreed.

* * *

"There has been reports that a Messenger has been sighted." Ardyn remarked as he and Somnus sparred together. The younger Izunia had challenged his brother as soon as he entered the training field to find him that morning. It had been some time since both brothers had done something like this. Their azure magic blazed bright in the afternoon light as their swords clashed.

"A Messenger? They haven't been seen for some time. The gods are finally making a move, I see. It is about time they help." Somnus responded. His older brother laughed at the audacity of his statement as he parried a vicious thrust by Somnus's sword.

"Who do you believe will be chosen as king? Think we have a chance?" Ardyn asked, already believing he knew the answer. No other family held the same magic their own line did. The red-haired man took a swipe at his opponent, forcing him to retreat.

"Of course!" Somnus exclaimed as he lunged at his brother again. "Our bloodline has always been skilled in magic, much more so than anyone else. The crystal is already under our protection. Who else would they choose, if not us?"

"What about the people of the coeurl?" Ardyn prepared to block again but Somnus feinted away and then struck. Ardyn barely had time to phase away, a blue spectre being left in his wake. The man grimaced as he felt nausea rise up within him. He shook his head to clear it and focused on his opponent once more.

"People might think them our competition." Somnus smirked, backing away and then launching his sword at Ardyn. His brother phased once more, and then again when Somnus materialized and tossed two daggers at him in quick succession. Ardyn grinned at the misses and sent a bolt of lightning at his opponent. Somnus phased away and materialized a dagger in his hand. He then looked at it a moment and let it dissipate, changing it out for the sword he had thrown. "But are they really when they cannot summon blades as we can? They have some magic but ours has always been far more powerful."

"Arrogant, aren't you?" Ardyn stated as he conjured a bolt of fire and sent the spell against his brother. Somnus dodged it and circled Ardyn, slowly walking forward. Ardyn moved back to give himself space.

"I believe you feel the same." Somnus prepared to throw his weapon once more.

"And which of us do you think they will choose?" Ardyn asked, allowing the move. He prepared another spell in his hands. He would not dodge his brother's attack and conjure a shield. If Somnus did not expect that he might be able to take him down.

Somnus hurled his blade and warped with it. Ardyn sent up a shimmering barrier in front of him at almost the last moment. But after a moment, there was no impact from Somnus and the elder Izunia felt a jolt of agony from using the spell. He tried to focus on the battle once more, only yo feel himself be tackled from behind.

"Me of course, dear brother. I am the stronger of the two of us." Somnus stated proudly, his sword plunged into the ground by Ardyn's neck. Ardyn lay stunned for just a moment before he realized what happened. The dagger. Somnus had left one of his daggers behind Ardyn and then used it as a warp point.

"You are just more agile. And you cheat." Ardyn couldn't help but chuckle. He realized he probably should come to the training yards more often. As Ardyn now spent most of his time healing those afflicted with the Starscourge, he was unable to participate in nightly battles like his brother. Even if he wasn't so exhausted from healing, Somnus had stated that he should not risk himself. He was far too important to lose. Lucia had a veritable army following after her, making sure she was safe in her travels.

"Not my fault you are as tall as a mountain and move about like a drunk. Should have spent more time training with Gilgamesh rather than sitting with those old tomes of yours."

"Those old tomes may have knowledge about the past that may help us shape the future. Is that not worth looking into?"

Somnus shrugged and stood. He then offered a hand to his brother with a victorious smile.

* * *

Ardyn continued to heal as Somnus took their men to battle daemons. Sometimes they didn't see each other for days as the did their respective duties.

The elder Izunia found himself feeling quite unwell at times. His magic had continued acting rather strange as well. There had been times when he could no longer call upon it. And when he could, it caused him physical pain. He was unsure as to why.

"Are you ill, Ardyn?" Somnus asked worriedly as he watch Ardyn limp by the training field one day. He had been gone for almost a week with some of their warriors as his guards. Somnus dismissed the sword in his hand and walked towards him. Gilgamesh, one of Somnus's most loyal soldiers and current sparring partner watched them both.

"Maybe a little." Ardyn waved him off with a pained grimace. "Do not mind me. I am just a tad exhausted from my duties. I will just go rest a while."

"As you wish." Somnus watched his brother's retreating back for a while. He thought maybe he should tell Ardyn to spend a week or two home and take a break. He knew his brother would refuse however. The people had been sending messages to the castle, asking Ardyn to come to them, to cure them or their loved ones. News had spread fast about one of the Izunias being able to heal. Ardyn spent most of his time outside the castle walls nowadays.

Somnus had also realized recently that something seemed off about Ardyn's healing. It differed from how Lucia healed. The Fleuret stopped by briefly in the hopes of seeing Ardyn but he had been gone already. Lucia had very little time to stay and left the very same day.

Before she left, Somnus had been able to closely watch her heal an infected man that arrived in the hopes of seeing Ardyn. It was lucky Lucia was there as the man was in the advanced stages of the disease.

The younger Izunia saw the golden light Lucia would exude as she worked. It felt warm, calming and gentle. The same did not happen with Ardyn but the Scourge was healed all the same. It was a little strange but as long as it worked and helped prevent more daemons then he assumed it was alright. He would have to talk to his brother about it when he was feeling better, Somnus decided.

* * *

Ardyn lay wake that night, willing his head to stop pounding. His head ached. His body hurt. Gods, it felt like his very  _soul_  was in pain. He clutched his chest in agony and tried to breathe slowly. The pain had been getting worse lately, especially at night in the castle. His magic seemed much more unstable than ever. He was glad he did not have to fight daemons anymore. It was a blessing as he did not believe he could be relied upon in battle at this time.

 _It is worth it._  The man thought, teeth clenched.  _I will bear this pain. I will even bear the thought of losing the magic of my bloodline if it means saving our people. Our parents died for their people. We were raised for this purpose._

The happiness he could see on all those faces helped him continue. He did not want anyone to lose their loved ones like Somnus and he had. Their parents were dead and gone, killed by the daemons Somnus hunted almost every night. If he could help it, no one else would have to go through what they did. Royalty were the protectors of their people. He would endure.

Ardyn continued to lay there in pain until dawn arrived.

* * *

"Ardyn! You know I can't do that!" Somnus shouted, his voice unrestrained in his anger. He and Ardyn had gotten into an argument about how to deal with those infected with the Starscourge.

"I can heal them, Somnus! Those deaths are needless!" His brother insisted.

"It is too late for them!"

"It is not! I know they can be saved! I have saved even those that were moments away from becoming daemons!"

"You would have me put our men at risk. What happens when they turn into those monsters as we wait for you or Lucia? My men will have to bear the consequences.  _They already have before!_  We have lost too many already. We spoke of this before. You cannot save everyone."

"I'll damn well try, brother!" The red-haired man spat. "I didn't realize I could heal then. I can now. Those deaths can be prevented!"

"I will hear no more of it. I, and our men, will do as we must if you are not there. I have no healing powers and both you and Lucia cannot be everywhere at once. There is much to risk just waiting for you." Somnus was firm. They could not allow more daemons to rise.

"So be it. Those deaths are on you then, Somnus." Ardyn snapped and walked away from him.

"I will take that burden if it will save more in the long run. We do as we must to save our people." Somnus quietly murmured. He would not regret his decisions. The daemons needed to be stopped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't like the DLC though I've tried to get myself to like it. I'm just posting another fic to vent the last of my frustration with it, I guess. xD I'll include a very long explanation as to why I don't like it at the end of this fic. If you do like Episode Ardyn, that is perfectly fine. I just didn't, unfortunately. :(
> 
> Something I did like in the anime was how Somnus and Ardyn had different ways of dealing with the Scourge. Both wanted to save the world but believed only what they were doing was right.
> 
> I'm going to try my best to finish this fic before the Dawn of the Future book comes out. Should be released a few days from now in Japan, I believe? Translations will probably start coming out soon after that. I'm curious about it at least.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Somnus and Ardyn rarely saw one another over the next few months. The elder Izunia traveled long and far for his people. He granted them hope and relief from the Starscourge. People began to follow him like they did Lucia Nox Fleuret.

Ardyn was known as the Healer who saved those afflicted. He was kind and selfless. He was adored by the people and they rained flowers petals on him as he passed. He was their savior.

When the elder Izunia was alone, he allowed himself to show his weakness. He began to suffer debilitating nightmares. He was always in pain.

Somnus was known as the Protector, a daemon slayer that defended the populace from the monster of the night. His skill with his blades was matched by none. Sometimes Somnus was known as the Butcher when he decided to end the lives of those still human.

When the younger Izunia was alone, he felt at a loss. He sometimes questioned the validity of his decisions. But despite that, he trudged forward.

* * *

Somnus noticed a change in his brother. They had been speaking less since their argument about dealing with those infected. It hadn't been the only one they had had. Both brothers were still cordial to one another but the strain in their relationship was visible to all. Somnus found it hurt to think about. They had always been close as children, able to resolve their differences quickly. It did not seem like that would be the case this time. He felt alone. He was thankful to have Gilgamesh, as he was his closest friend and confidant.

Ardyn was very withdrawn when not in public. He always looked rough and exhausted. The brothers tried to reconcile but found they did not know how to say the words. Things just went unsaid.

Lucia visited the castle several times. Ardyn and she got along quite well. She was a tad perturbed about Ardyn's healing but she surmised it must be because it was different type of magic from her own.

* * *

Ardyn lay beside a small campfire, letting the fire keep him warm in the cold night. Most of his guards slept nearby with several keeping watch for any danger. He gazed at the starlit sky, trying to relax.

He always felt watched. To be fair, he was always watched by someone. His guards for his protection, his people in adoration. The feeling he was thinking of was different. The man felt as if there were many sinister eyes upon him, waiting for  _something_. But he didn't know what that something was. At times, at the edges of his vision, Ardyn could swear he saw forms scurrying away in the darkness. When he turned to look, there would be nothing there.

Ardyn's pain also seemed far more pronounced in the daytime. The darkness seemed to soothe it, maybe because night was when he generally relaxed for slumber. But during the night, he could feel something in him compelling him to get up. To move. To find  _something_. Healing seemed to be the only thing that could quell the desire. Or was it that healing was what his body was compelled to do? He was unsure.

The red-haired man was thankful his magic began to stabilize recently. It still hurt to use at times, but it worked reliably once more. And the feeling of nausea he experienced from healing did not occur as often. It sometimes even felt that healing others soothed his own aches and pains.

Ardyn's thoughts began to wander towards the Crystal. He found that the Crystal and the role of king had been consuming more of his thoughts as of late. He wondered when the gods would choose their king. Ardyn began to truly believe as of late that he was the best choice. That there could be no other. Why else would be be granted this healing ability? His brother was not ready. Time would only prove this true.

Things seemed to be looking up but the elder Izunia could not shake the feeling something was utterly wrong.

* * *

Even after so much time and effort, there did not seem to be any reduction in the number of daemons. Somnus still fought every night. And thanks to Ardyn, far less people became monsters. Yet the daemons were still as numerous as ever. Frustrations began to rise in the castle when both brothers were present.

"When will you understand that a king cannot act as you do?" Somnus snapped at his brother. They were fighting over something trivial but both were tired and frustrated.

Ardyn felt an unfamiliar sense of rage envelop him, something dark arose inside him.

"And what gives you the right to declare that?" Ardyn demanded. "You are no king. Far from it."

"And you believe you are?" Somnus's own anger heightened at his brother's words.

"Explain to me what  _you_  do? Lead our men and women into battle to kill the daemons? It has not reduced their numbers in the slightest. Extinguish the lives of those you deem to hazardous to save? Lives still human? You are nothing more than a butcher. I, on the other hand, have spent my life this past year in the service of our people. I walk amongst them, talk amongst them, heal them. I recognize their struggles, their hopes, their lives." Ardyn words were vicious. "You know naught of being a king, Somnus. You know naught of your people. The gods will never choose a man like you."

Somnus's eyes widened and his anger dissipated. Ardyn had never spoken to him like that before. So cruelly. Cruelty was not in his brother's nature. He didn't admit that his older brother's words cut... Or that he may be right.

"We shall let the Crystal and the gods decide that." Somnus declared, turned on his heel and leaving before this argument could escalate further. "I will take my leave then. Good night brother."

For a long time, Ardyn stood there just watching the spot where Somnus had stood. He felt sick. What possessed him to say such things to his own brother? He knew Somnus didn't enjoy what he did, even if Ardyn himself disagreed and was angry with his methods. He knew Somnus could be a good ruler. He was the one to take care of all castle duties as Ardyn was always outside the wall. He was fully capable of handling things on his own.

The elder Izunia was about to go after his brother when he felt himself stop.  _No_ , the thought rose inside of him, preventing him from continuing towards Somnus.  _I am right about this. He is not ready. Leave him be._

The man found himself turning away for his own chambers.

* * *

Somnus and Ardyn behaved as normal when in front of an audience, their soldiers or their people. Alone, it was different. They spoke in clipped tones only when it was necessary. Their relationship deteriorated.

Somnus threw himself into training, into research, into learning. He would show Ardyn that he was worthy of becoming king.

Ardyn was always amongst his people. They adored him and followed his every word. Ardyn felt a sense of satisfaction at this. This was what a king should be.

Ardyn was worthy. Somnus was not.

 _And he would never be._  The dark thought arose into Ardyn's mind.  _Only I am worthy. Of being king. Of holding the Crystal and its power._

* * *

A ray of light shone down from the heavens, illuminating the castle. The Crystal blazed with life, the blue glow encompassing it's home in azure. The light could be seen all across Lucis.

The meaning was clear. The time for Choosing had come.

The people of Lucis swarmed to the castle in haste.

Both the Izunia brothers barely looked at one another when they met at the gates of the castle. Lucia arrived shortly after.

* * *

The beautiful blue stone stood before all. The soul of the world, they called it. The Crystal.

Ardyn noticed how hard Somnus had been trying to surpass him recently. It would not be enough, the man felt. It was Ardyn who had the unique ability to cure the Starscourge despite not being of the Fleuret line. He learned from Lucia that he was capable of healing far more people than she. To Lucia's amazement, Ardyn had been able to heal more people than Lucia in a fraction of the time.

Ardyn watched a Messenger of the gods arrive and take her place beside the Crystal. She was a breathtakingly beautiful woman. He noticed her pause briefly, eyes scanning the crowd before her and then frowning.

 _Does she sense a threat?_  Ardyn found himself thinking. He readied himself in case but the Messenger resumed her earlier stance. All was well, he then assumed. Excitement and apprehension rose within the man. It was almost time.

The elder Izunia still felt Somnus was too inexperienced to rule. He was too arrogant. He did not know his people. He had the blood of many innocents on his hands.

Ardyn believed the only acceptable choice was himself. He would then be able to show Somnus how things should be done. Ardyn had done far more for the people than his brother. The people loved him in return. It was… It was his  _right_  to rule for all that he had endured for them.

Ardyn would be the first king of Lucis. Oh how he liked the sound of that. The man didn't realize how that thought did not quite sound like his own.

* * *

"Ardyn Izunia. Step forward." The Messenger spoke once all arrived had gathered in the Crystal chamber. Many of the people assembled immediately began to cheer.

Ardyn watched his brother's face fall and he felt an unfamiliar surge of vindictive pleasure. Did he really think he had it in him? Poor boy. He shook that thought off quickly.  _Where had that come from?_

Gilgamesh placed his hand on Somnus's shoulder and said something Ardyn could not hear. Somnus sighed and nodded to his friend, as if agreeing. He looked at his brother and bowed his head slightly. He accepted the decision made today.

"The gods hereby name you Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Approach the Crystal and claim your right, Chosen one." The Messenger commanded as the cheering began to die down.

Ardyn smiled as he made his way toward the Crystal. It was beautiful. A bright, clear blue that put any other shade of the color to shame. As Ardyn approached, he felt his body rebel. He flinched when he felt agony begin to arise within him. He ignored the pain and continued towards the stone.

Ardyn placed his hand upon the Crystal, filled with a sense of accomplishment. Of desire. He was  _King._

He, and all those assembled, were shocked when the stone darkened from where Ardyn's hand lay upon it. The Chosen King cried out and snatched his hand back when it began to burn. The stone blazed bright and blasted the red-haired man back. The elder Izunia was sent crashing into the ground, halfway across the room. It was lucky the crowd had parted as he would have been sent hurtling right into them.

Ardyn hissed in pain as he pushed himself back into a standing position. He was confused, what on Eos had happened?

" _You are tainted!_ " The Messenger's face was twisted in her disdain, her eyes glaring at the red-haired man.

 _What?_  Ardyn could only think in response.

"They can sense your lust for power. You are unworthy." The voice was emotionless, as if stating a fact.

A furious rage bubbled in Ardyn at her words. Something inside of him was forced to the surface with his anger. Something dark.

"What do you mean?" Ardyn snarled, his eyes becoming golden. Tendrils of black began to darken his veins. There were gasps and screams from the assembled crowd. "Have I not done my duty? I have done more than any standing here. And you mean to tell me you think me  _unworthy_?"

Somnus stared at his brother in horror, as did the rest of the people amassed nearby.

"You are corrupted, the Scourge resides within you. Take a look at yourself." The Messenger .

Ardyn glanced at his hands and saw the Messenger was correct. He looked shocked for a moment. He was  _afflicted_? How? When? …Was this why he had such nightmares? Felt such pain? Had he been infected from the very beginning?

Despite what he now knew, Ardyn's anger did not ease.

"If I carry the Starscourge, then why do you think that might be? It was in the service of my people. I healed them!" Ardyn argued, his anger intensifying.

"You are no healer. Your body has absorbed the illness. The gods can sense something dark within your very soul. There is no help for you now."

"Then who would you choose, if not me?" Ardyn demanded. He felt as if his life was unraveling before his eyes. "After everything I have done?"

"Another worthy stands before the Crystal." The Messenger turned to Somnus. He was still motionless, unable to accept what was happening before him.

" _Him?_ " Ardyn turn to snarl at his brother. The dark tendrils were getting worse. "Are you happy Somnus? This must be what you've wanted, is it not?" Ardyn wanted to stop the words coming out of his mouth but he could not. Something inside him was taking control. This rage was too fierce. Things were getting hazy and his body felt like a marionette. As if something else was in control.

"This cannot be!" With a shimmer of red, something very wrong with the color of his magic, Ardyn materialized a blade. He warped to the Crystal, and touched it again. He would speak with the very gods themselves.  _This was an injustice!_

Ardyn cried out as he felt the Crystal burn the skin it was in contact with once more. The Messenger shrieked and and sent a wave of magic at him at the same time the Crystal did.

Once again Ardyn was blasted away from and sent to the ground. But this time he did not move.

Finally able to act, Somnus grabbed Lucia and dragged her towards his fallen brother.

"Heal him." He demanded. Lucia struggled to fulfill his request. The soft glow of healing enveloped both the healer and fallen. But after some minutes, the darkness did not recede from Ardyn's body. In fact, it  _spread_.

"Why is it not working?" Somnus's panic was evident in his voice.

The woman just looked at Somnus in terror. "It is too strong! I have never seen so much of the Scourge in one person!"

"You are a healer! Try harder!" The elder Izunia implored. "Save him!"

Before Lucia could try again, Ardyn's body began to exude a dark mist. His mouth, ears and eyes began to leak inky darkness. Both could only watch in horror as Ardyn took one more breath and then stilled. His body burst and sent a cloud of miasma around it, leaving only clothing behind.

There was nothing left of him to bury.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going a bit slower than anticipated. Will try and hopefully finish this before the week is up. One chapter left.
> 
> I am debating spoiling myself on the novel released today. I've actually heard good things about it so far. If they don't release an English translation date soon, I just might.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why would you allow this? You were to Choose him!" Somnus cried, slamming his fist on the crystal without a care for his own well-being. The Messenger just looked on in silence, allowing him to vent his grief. The crowd was quickly being dispersed by Gilgamesh. His voice was calling out orders to the soldiers around him.

"You could have cured him! You are gods! Show me your power!" The younger Izunia continued A blinding white light burst from the crystal and enveloped the man. And Somnus found himself somewhere else. A place of colours and emptiness. It was like he was floating. A deafening sound boomed around him and Somnus clutched his head in the agony. Was one of the gods speaking?

"I do not understand!" Somnus cried into the void. He looked around wildly and saw something that made his jaw drop. A massive being materialized, clad in armor of gold and black. Bahamut. The god wore a mask that obscured all but his eyes. His wings were made of huge, elegant swords. He was awe inspiring.

Somnus felt a jolt, something similar to his magic and the booming sound began to make sense.

C _hosen King. You stand now in the soul of our star._  The cold voice snapped Somnus out of his stupor.  _Do not make demands of the gods._

"And why not!" Somnus remembered himself, his anger and grief. It was quite possibly a monumentally stupid decision to disrespect a god but he could not help himself. "If you are so powerful then why can you not stop the Starscourge! Prove to us that the Hexathon are worth our worship!"

_The cursed plague threatens the existence of all life, mortal and divine alike. The darkness cannot be stopped by the gods alone. One path has been corrupted but another remains so that light might prevail. The Chosen must fulfill their duty so the world may know peace._

One path corrupted? Ardyn?

"You did not even attempt to save him!" Somnus accused, his voice hostile.

_Your brother's path was only known from his cursed touch upon the Crystal. He has invited the corruption into his body so his fate must fall to another. The Chosen bloodlines are required to usher in salvation from the darkness._

So it had been to late for Ardyn? Could nothing have saved him?

"How could this happen?" The younger Izunia finally asked, allowing his anger to ebb. The god stayed calm himself and Somnus just felt foolish unleashing his own.

Bahamut seemed to pause before answering Somnus's question.

_The corrupted chose to walk the path of selflessness. The path, though righteous, has led him astray. Now the path he abandoned lays before another._

"With all your mighty power, you can do nothing then?" Somnus asked bitterly.

_Foolish, destructive creatures. Your kind demands much of others. Humans instigated the conflict that brought our star to this state. The gods stand weakened. The darkness arose from the ravaged land. No both our kind must bear the burden of restoring the world, no matter the sacrifices entailed._

_Somnus Lucis Caelum, the role of Chosen King belongs to you._

Somnus didn't  _want_  to think about his duty right now. He wanted to speak with his brother. Dissuade him from his path so he may be saved.

"You cannot understand what we go through. What this pain means. My brother is dead." Somnus ended stating instead.

_Pity. Affection. Two emotions that steered Infernian into guiding humans out of the dark. Envy and wrath caused the conflict between the Infernian and humankind. Compassion and selflessness caused the first Chosen to become a victim to his own righteousness. Wicked or noble, all emotions, even those you cherish, can pave the way for destruction._

_Chosen King, your bloodline is key to ending the darkness. Gods and the humans must work together lest all fall to ruin. All must bear the consequences of the past. Rise above them or fall._

Somnus was silent. He wanted to save Eos, he wanted to be king. But not like this. His anger had died down, leaving only grief behind. If he had only checked in on his brother more often, had not fought with him, could he have been saved before this day? His mind was awash in regrets.

His hesitation seemed an answer for Bahamut.

_So be it. The Chosen's heart is undecided. The King may return once his decision is made._

"Wait!" No. His people needed hope of the gods and a king! But it was too late, and Somnus found himself back in the, now empty, Crystal chamber.

* * *

Ardyn awoke alone, his body feeling physically better than it had in a long while. He opened his eyes to darkness and the night sky. The moon and stars offered little illumination in the heart of the night. The man sat up, gazing around him.

Daemons. It was all he could see around him. Imps, bombs, flan, and even more he had never bore witness to in his life. They watched him and he them.

Ardyn's slowly raised himself to his feet, his head spinning. His mind still felt hazy. The events that transpired in the Crystal chamber muddled and unclear. He felt as if something was speaking to him from the deepest recesses of his own consciousness. The man stumbled over to the nearest daemon, an imp, and reached out his hand. The daemon looked back at him, almost in curiosity.

Hand on the monster, Ardyn realized he could feel its life force. A sudden urge overtook him and he  _devoured_  the creature before him, somehow pulling the creature's very essence into himself. He felt a rush of power, it felt  _good._

The rest of the daemons moved back at the sight, hissing and spitting. They scattered when the man turned to them. Most could not get away. Ardyn hunted them down one by one.

Afterwards, the elder Izunia gazed towards the direction of the castle. He knew where he was, a forest almost a day's walk away. A sudden rush of anger surged when the man thought of home. His mind focused and welcomed it.

"My brother…" Ardyn spoke aloud, slowly. There were whispers in his head, having grown stronger as he devoured the daemons. "My brother betrayed me?"

That didn't sound right. That wasn't it, was it? He knew Somnus would never do such a thing.

"My brother did not…" Something was wailing at him, overriding his senses. Causing him to double over and scream in pain. His body was engulfed in darkness. His eyes bled black.

"My brother… Was jealous." It was true. He had seen his face after Ardyn was Chosen. Somnus was jealous of him. His brother wanted to be king. He tried to surpass him but failed.

"The Gods…" The voices in his head continued. "The Gods abandoned me."

"Somnus... Betrayed me." It was a statement this time. The wailing stopped. "The Gods have forsaken me. After everything I did for my people. They cast me aside when I was no longer useful to them."

Ardyn had exhausted himself for others. Spent every moment he could in the service of his people. He had been Chosen as king. The throne was to be his.

They had all betrayed him. Ardyn needed to go back. Make them pay. Make them suffer…

No! A small voice screamed, snapping him out of the daze he found himself in.

He just needed... To find Somnus. Ask him why. Ask the gods  _why_?

* * *

A scant hour later, when the beginnings of dawn coloured the sky lighter hues, Ardyn met with people. A small group of soldiers, keeping watch in front of their village.

Someone recognized him. Saw the golden eyes and inky darkness on his skin.

"A daemon!" Someone gasped. The man scrambled back. "It's the older Izunia! He was killed and now he's returned!"

"He's a daemon! Kill him!" Someone else shouted in panic.

Ardyn stepped back as the men began to draw their weapons. Despite the warring urges to leave or  _rip them apart_ , Ardyn chose the former. He warped away, too quick for them to follow.

As Ardyn made his way back to the castle, he clenched his fists in anger. They very same people he strived to safeguard had attempted to kill him? They turned on him so easily? They thought him a monster?

_Somnus? Is that what you wanted?_

Adryn seethed in his anger.

* * *

The sun  _burned._

Ardyn took cover in some old Solheim era ruins he had been drawn to. These ruins were dens of some of the most powerful daemons. Their life force called to the former Chosen. Even the most powerful of these monsters could not stand up to whatever Ardyn was now.

The elder Izunia found he could still use the magic of his bloodline, but it was no longer the calming blue that it once was. It was a tainted red. He found he did not care.

Ardyn ventured deeper into the heart of the ruins. He found himself in a room full of the mobile weapons the people of Solheim once used. Most were broken beyond repair but several were intact. Something in them hummed in power. He examined one, and found something like a 'heart' that thrummed underneath his hands. On an impulse, he sent some of his tainted magic into it. With his touch, the machine flared to life.

Ardyn smiled. He ignored the very small part of him, growing smaller as time passed, that screamed at him to stop.

* * *

As the elder Izunia made his way closer to the castle the next night, the whispers guided his actions. They stoked his ire, allowing it to grow and take hold.

Every daemon in his path was devoured. It made him stronger, allowed him to gain new abilities.

At the gates of the castle Ardyn willed himself to become another and it was so. He entered his former home easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutting it short here so one more after this!


	4. Chapter 4

In the shadows, Ardyn felt drawn to the three sources of power he could now sense. He found himself making his way towards the Crystal chamber. The presence of the Stone caused him some pain, but nothing he couldn't deal with _._

There he found Somnus before the Stone. The Crystal itself was now a darkened hue, no longer as pure as it once was. Had that been from his touch? Ardyn found he did not care.

The elder Izunia was speaking to a woman.  _Lucia_. Ardyn's mind supplied after a few moments. He remembered her then. He shook his head, trying to dispel whatever was clouding his memories. It didn't work.

The two looked happy. Not at all regretful or sorrowful of what had transpired. Ardyn's anger blazed to life at the thought of them enjoying their lives while he had been cast away.

Ardyn stepped forward from the darkness, revealing himself.

"Did everything turn out as you expected, brother?" Ardyn demanded, his voiced laced with fury. "You allowed the gods to cast me aside and then branded me a daemon? Was this what you desired all along?"

The voice caused Somnus to freeze mid-sentence. He spun around to see where that familiar voice came from.

"My own people believe me to be a monster. That was your doing, was it not?" Ardyn snarled, his golden eyes glowing.

Somnus's face paled at the sight before him. His  _brother._ Scourge tainted as he was that day in the Crystal chamber. Lucia gasped beside him, taking a step back.

"You.." He stammered. "You are dead. You died months ago."

"Not as dead as you hoped, I fear." Ardyn's tainted magic blazed to life and he held a sword in hand. Somnus's eyes widened.

"Ardyn…" Somnus pleaded, taking one careful step forward with hands raised, palms facing outward. "Ardyn if that is you… If that is you, please lower your weapon. We can talk about his."

"There is nothing that can be said now that can right your wrongs! I did everything I could for my people! And this is to be my only reward? My throne handed over to another, the gods forsaking me, my own people being turned against me? " Ardyn cried out, the darkness underneath his skin twisting and shifting in his anger.

"Well… If they all believe me to be a daemon, then why not make it the truth?" The voices in Ardyn's head began to wail once more, urging him to attack. So he did.

He lunged at his brother, warping striking with the intent to finish his off with a single hit. The corrupted man was stopped by a sword, but it did not belong to Somnus Gilgamesh stood between the two, shielding the future king from the blow. The soldier used Ardyn's surprise to his advantage, grabbing hold of him with his free hand and tossing him away as far as he could.

"Brother, stop!" Somnus begged. He summoned his own blade as well, in case of another attack.

"My Lord!" Gilgamesh gripped Somnus's shoulder, getting his attention. "Your brother is gone. He would never attempt to harm you like this. That is naught but a threat to be destroyed. Like all daemons."

Somnus took a moment to recollect himself and then nodded. Gilgamesh was right. The real Ardyn... Would never do this. It was not his nature. He was too kind. Too just. That was just a daemon.

The younger Izunia turned towards his brother only to see a wave of powerful fire magic heading their way. They two men split apart, trying to dodge. The magic would have caught them in its blast, but a golden glow enveloped them. Lucia stood nearby, casting her own magic to protect them from the raging flames. Somnus and Gilgamesh raced to her side, facing the threat before them.

"I will take back what is rightfully mine. From the very gods themselves if I must!" Ardyn spat. Dark miasma surrounded him. He then smiled. "And I've brought some friends to help me."

There was an strange sound, and something outside slammed into the ground, shaking it slightly. It sounded like something metallic had struck stone of the castle. Panicked shouts and screams erupted from courtyard.

* * *

Somnus and Gilgamesh understood they needed to get outside quickly but they could not turn their backs on Ardyn. Gil had trained Somnus since he was a child. They were regular sparring partners, training together several times a week. There was no other soldier as used to fighting an Izunia than he. They needed to work together for this.

The Lord and his soldier unleashed a flurry of attacks against Ardyn in unison, unrelenting until their foe was forced to retreat towards the courtyard. Surprise showed on his face at the viciousness of their combined assault. No weapon in hand, Lucia protected the two from the tainted man's magic with her own, while keeping her distance.

Ardyn seemed to have retained the magic of his bloodline, though it was now strange colour. He could now even use the chaotic magic of demons. Somnus realized his brother was much stronger than he was before. And not his right state of mind. The Starscourge always did such a thing to its victims. The plague driving them insane and causing them to lose their sense of self before finally turning them into daemons.

Outside, Somnus saw what had made the strange sounds. Gilgamesh and Lucia stopped beside him, both stunned. Two hulking metal beings fought some of his men and destroyed everything around them. The constructs walked on four plated legs, and shot out streams of some type of energy that none had seen before. They reminded him of an insect, something resembling a beetle. There was a taint to them as well, just like with Ardyn. The Starscourge. His men didn't stand a chance against them. And neither would Somnus and Gil if they had to face both Ardyn and the lumbering machines.

Ardyn himself was standing between the two constructs, readying some dark magic in his hands. Somnus braced himself, preparing to shield Lucia, Gil and himself.

"I have come to the aid of the future King and Oracle." Somnus almost jumped when the Messenger spoke beside him. Seeing the imminent threat, she held up a hand and a barrier formed around all four of them. Ardyn's magic hit her barrier, causing the divine being to flinch and utter a small cry of pain in strain. The destructive, violet magic blanketed them for several log moments before dissipating.

"The metal beasts." Somnus asked. "Can you and Lucia destroy them?" Lucia would be safest with the Messenger, he believed. The future Oracle the divine entity spoke of could be none but her. Those constructs needed to be dealt with first, so all could focus on Ardyn.

"I will endeavor to do so. The future Oracle will be under my protection."

"I will do all I can against them!" Lucia stated, eyes filled with determination.

"Gilgamesh, you and I will focus on Ardyn." Somnus commanded as the two women headed off to face their enemies.

"As you wish, my Lord." The loyal soldier nodded. The Messenger's barrier dissipated and both men leapt into action.

* * *

With Messenger's help, Lucia was able to drive the Starscourge out of the metal beasts. The Messenger fought with savage magic, scorching, freezing or electrifying their foes to immobilize them. Lucia would then use the magic of her bloodline to cleanse the daemonic energy residing inside them. Both foes were eventually dealt with, but both Messenger and Oracle were exhausted by the end of it.

The threats taken care of, Messenger took Lucia's hand and retreated into the castle, the Crystal their destination.

It was left to Somnus and Gilgamesh to take care of Ardyn.

They were doing well, but Ardyn was able to hold his own against the both of them. The two untainted men were tiring from dodging and attempting to strike their foe. Any time they got close, Ardyn would dissolve in a shower of miasma and appear further away. They had not been able to strike him once, though he had been able to injure them a few times.

Gilgamesh had taken a hit of Firaga close up, leaving most of his back burnt. Despite the pain, the man stayed to fight at Somnus's side. Somnus had taken sword strike to his shoulder, and another to his leg. The younger Izunia had grunted in pain but pressed his attacks until he could find some cover. He quickly conjured up and downed one of his potions, allowing the healing magic to wash over him. As Gilgamesh returned to his side, he tossed another at him.

Both a little refreshed, Somnus and Gilgamesh charged at Ardyn. Somnus motioned for Gilgamesh to attack first. He did, and Ardyn sent up a red hued barrier to block his sword. It dissipated quickly and Ardyn struck fast at Gil, sword just grazing the man's neck as he instinctively dodged back. Somnus sent a blast of ice magic at his brother, hoping to catch him off guard and allowing Gilgamesh to retreat to a more comfortable distance. The soldier rubbed his neck but showed no other reaction at just cheating death.

Somnus's magic missed, hitting the stone walkways and causing them to ice over. Ardyn laughed at his poor aim before sending another wave of magic at him. Thunder crackled behind him as the younger Izunia warped away. The younger brother sent another spell, one of flames, at Ardyn though it missed once more. It spread over the ice, causing it to steam up around the red-haired man.

Gilgamesh noted Ardyn's location just as the Firaga began to melt the ice. He unsheathed and hurled a dagger at his foe, Somnus doing the same over on his side. The soldier realized what would happen as soon as Somnus cast the Firaga spell. His Lord had done this once before, winning for the first time against his teacher with that little strategy. The steam from the rapidly melting ice and evaporating water would end up thick enough that it could hardly be seen through.

Both Gil's and his Lord's daggers hit and Ardyn hissed in pain. He swiftly ripped out the weapons from his chest and threw them to the floor. The tainted man took a small moment to stare at the daggers. His face twisted into a snarl and he raised a hand. Violet miasma erupted from his hands towards the blades, sending them flying away across the courtyard where they shattered into pieces against the far wall.

"You cannot defeat me with that trick this time!" Ardyn raged. It seemed he remembered his and Somnus's practice battle from months back. Darkness erupted around him and began to swirl with his violet magic. The elder Izunia began to laugh in the middle of his destructive twister. He was losing it, the madness caused by the Scourge worsening. Or maybe it was the resurgence of some of his old memories that clashed with whatever infected his mind now.

Gilgamesh darted to his Lord, retreating away from the tainted man. The younger Izunia quickly conjured up and offered him a sword. He took hold of the offered weapon, now one in either hand, as the younger Izunia focused almost every last drop of his power into another spell. They needed to end this quick.

"Good luck, my friend." Somnus wished as he unleash the most powerful Thundaga spell he could. Ardyn conjured another barrier to try and block it. The devastating Thundaga rippled across the shield, lighting up the courtyard. The shield broke under the surge of magic, maybe because it was so strong but also maybe Ardyn was losing concentration in his madness.

Gilgamesh took the opportunity. As soon as the spell was released he dashed into the swirling vortex. Inside the darkness and magic, the man felt like his flesh was being seared. He grit his teeth and continued forward, breaching the other side to reach Ardyn as his magical barrier broke. He jumped out, aiming both swords for the kill.

Ardyn recovered and blocked one of Gil's swords with his own, hastily conjuring up his own weapon, and grabbing the wrist of his other arm. Gilgamesh could see the surprise on the man's face at seeing him near him. The soldier tried to rip his arm free but found that he could not, the tainted man's grip was inhumanely powerful. It tightened and Gil flinched, feeling the bones of his wrist begin to break. He dropped the sword in his restrained hand with a small cry, but not one of pain.

Almost instantly, Somnus appeared, having used the sword to warp close. Before Ardyn could block him, the sword was thrust forward into his body. The younger Izunia's sword impaled his brother, right through his heart.

Ardyn shuddered, body becoming slack. He fell to the ground on his side. The unnatural twister dissipated as his body began to deteriorate before the eyes of the victors. He became what all daemons did when killed.

Somnus fell to the floor, exhausted in both mind and body. They had done it. He felt a pang of loss but he knew Ardyn had been gone a long time.

"Gil, find Lucia and the Messenger." Somnus ordered. He did not see where they had gone and hoped they were alright. Gilgamesh nodded and walked away.

The younger Izunia was about to move when something strange happened.

The miasma that had dissipated returned, coalescing into a familiar form. Somnus's jaw dropped open in shock to see who was before him again.

"I will… Not be denied… My right... I will… Always… Come back." Ardyn smiled, though he looked to be in obvious pain. He was alive once more.  _Just what was he now? Could he even be stopped?_ Somnus felt terror surge through his body at the thought.

Ardyn lunged at his still stunned brother, sword materializing. In those moments, Somnus realized he had lost. He was knocked onto his back and Ardyn's blade was brought down to finish him off. But just as it was, Ardyn stopped and cried out in pain as something that glowed struck him in the side.

 _Lucia._ The woman stood nearby, her form blazing with magic. Gilgamesh was rushing back to his Lord. Somnus took the opportunity to throw his brother off of him. The strange glowing trident in Ardyn's side dissipated, returning to the Fleuret.

"I have been named Oracle by the gods! It is my duty to serve the line of Kings and stand as a barrier against the darkness." The woman declared, her voice resolute. "This sacred trident as my weapon, I will guard against all that threaten them!"

Ardyn took his time getting up, stumbling to his feet. He looked worse than before. The trident seemed to have weakened him even more than Somnus killing him had. But the darkness swirled around him once more, as if forcing him to continue.

Lucia passed Somnus the trident, before retreating back towards the Messenger. Both Gilgamesh and Somnus raised their weapons once more.

* * *

It took time, but at last Ardyn was subdued. Lucia and the Messenger's combined Thundaga spell provided the cover Somnus needed to use the trident to strike Ardyn to the ground. The touch of the sacred weapon causing Ardyn to scream in agony. The sound caused Somnus to flinch.

Gilgamesh followed up by driving a sword into Ardyn's body. The soldier's weapon was buried to the hilt, through flesh and into the ground beneath the man's chest. The elder Izunia gasped but made not other sound before laying still. He did not even attempt to pry the blade out. The fallen man's exhaustion and pain were evident.

Gilgamesh and Somnus did not fare much better, breathing heavily and praying this could all be over. Lucia was barely standing on her feet close by.

"Brother?" Ardyn's confused and pained voice asked. He sounded like...  _Himself._  Normal. No anger in his words. Just his brother. He coughed, blood spilling from his lips. "Wha… What are... you... doing? ... _Why_?"

Somnus dropped the trident to scramble over to the man, hope rising within him. His mind screamed that he shouldn't and even Gilgamesh tried to snatch him back but the man was too fast.

"Ardyn?" Somnus breathed. Had the trident's powers cured the Scourge? "Are you back-Argh!" Somnus was able to see the conjured blade just in time, grabbing hold of his brother's wrist and preventing it from embedding fully between his ribs. He grit his teeth as he pulled the man's arm away, tearing his own flesh in the process.

"Die, brother." Ardyn growled, his eyes golden. The black Scourge flowed from his eyes, mimicking tears. The elder Izunia attempted to rip his arm away and drive the blade again but Somnus prevented that, both struggling to overpower one another. Somnus was bitterly reminded of how they used to wrestle as children.

"Ardyn!" There was nothing that remained of his brother. He should know that by now but he had sounded so confused. So  _lost._

Gilgamesh grabbed the fallen trident and smashed the side against Ardyn's head. Then a second time. And for good measure, a third time. The man went limp, but still breathing.

"Can you-" Somnus began but Lucia had already moved towards the fallen man. She summoned the power of her bloodline and attempted to cleanse the Scourge. There was tense silence as minutes passed. The Messenger knelt down and pressed her own hand against Somnus's side, healing it as they waited.

"Nothing. I can do nothing." Lucia finally broke the silence, tears beginning to form. Even with her new status as Oracle and with the power the gods had deigned to bestow upon her.

"He is too far gone." The Messenger noted solemnly. "Not even the might of the gods or their Chosen can cure him. The darkness bestows the curse of immortality. Not until the day the world is cleansed shall he be free of it."

Somnus bowed his head, letting despair and helplessness wash over him. He snapped out of it when Gilgamesh nudged him, noticing the state he was in. The younger Izunia then scrambled to his feet and limped to where he needed to be.

* * *

"What must I do? He is lost to us." Somnus mournfully asked, placing a hand on the Crystal. The light enveloped him once more and he was back in the void.

_The Usurper's very soul is corrupted. He is far beyond our power now. Angelguard is the only option to contain the fallen one. He cannot be saved until the scourge can be cleansed in it's entirety by the light of the Crystal._

"Is there no other way?" Somnus asked, praying for another route. He wished for the god to say that he could return Ardyn to who he once was.

_Nothing may be done now. Hope is not lost, though his soul may be for some time. The Crystal shows a path to salvation. The Chosen must help the gods cleanse the world, lest worse come to pass. The gods must rest, our powers nearly depleted. It shall be up to the humans to carry on the will of the Crystal in our slumber._

_There shall be many sacrifices to be made. But all shall fall if naught is done. The Oracle has accepted her calling. Now shall the King?_

"Show me." Somnus demanded. "Show me what you have foreseen. Show me why this must be."

_As you wish._

Somnus tensed as Bahamut's hand reached for him, pausing above his form. A light began to gather in his palm from the realm around them, racing towards Somnus. It enveloped him and Somnus  _saw._

The future King saw the paths laid out before him. So many paths. So many possibilities. And...

So many failures. So much lost. The darkness reigned. The gods corrupted. Everything on Eos dead as eternal night reigned forevermore. All by the hands of his brother and the curse he had invited into his own body. Ardyn laughing amidst the broken and empty world, madness in his eyes. The very soul of the star dull and lifeless as all living creatures perished. Except Ardyn. He would wander the empty world, too corrupted to die until the very heavens themselves faded to nothing.  _This could not be allowed to come to pass!_

But there was one. One frail path that led to deliverance. A boy, no a man, ascended the throne amidst a darkened world. He gathered the powers of the Kings, the Crystal and even the gods themselves, to become briefly become something even more divine than they.  _He_ would be the true King. The King of Kings.

The flashes of the future helped him understand what would need to be done. His bloodline would become a tool to banish the darkness. The Fleuret bloodline would be their closest allies in this endeavour. Those chosen in their line would be known as Oracles and blessed with a god's power to keep the darkness at bay. They would be given the ability of calling on and communing with the gods, at the cost to their own life force. The trident of Bahamut was now also theirs to wield. If their line perished, the darkness would reign supreme.

The life force and souls of Somnus's own descendents would be gathered, through a Ring connected to the Crystal, and used in one final act to banish the darkness once and for all. Two bloodlines sacrificed for the good of all of Eos.  _A small price to pay in the grand scheme of things. When so much worse could happen._

Somnus gasped, finding himself back in the Crystal once more. He shook his head, realizing the extent of what must be done. What had to be done.

"I accept my calling." Somnus stated, his resolve strengthened. The failures he saw must not come to pass. "I will become the King my people need."

_Heard and witnessed._

Bahamut's hand rose up and something began to coalesce in his open palm. Two shining silver orbs floated from his palm to Somnus.

Somnus cupped his hands and one of the lights settled into it. The light faded away to reveal a crown. Thin, silver and intricate. It would rest on only one side of his head, over the ear. The second light was an intricate ebony ring, power radiating from its deceptively small form.

_I grant the Chosen King the Ring and crown of their position. May the first King of Lucis lead all into a future free of the darkness._

"I am sorry." Somnus murmured, thinking of Ardyn and the fate he foresaw as he donned the Ring and crown. "One day you will be free of that cursed plague. I can promise you this… But not for a while."

* * *

Angelguard was an island prison once used to house criminals even the gods found abhorrent. It was a mystical place that allowed none to escape, where Ramuh, the god of judgement, would decide the fates of those locked up.

Ardyn was quickly taken into its very depths, restrained with chains that the Messenger reinforced with runes. He stayed unconscious for the trip, while everyone around him remained nervous.

Somnus hoped the prison would continue to house Ardyn until the time came for the Starscourge to be purged. He did not know how long that would take. Time did not mean much to the gods or Crystal and he could not tell from the visions he received. All the King of Lucis knew was that it would one day happen.

Gilgamesh and his men quickly moved Ardyn into a cell and chained him up once more. Then they left, leaving Somnus alone. He looked at his brother and turned away to leave.

"Somnus…" Ardyn's broken voice called out to him from the darkness. The younger Izunia stilled but refused to look back. It was another trick. He left, his heart heavy. Somnus sealed the door behind him and made his way back to the boat.

Magic pulsed around Ardyn, keeping him immobilized. He closed his eyes, his last sight of Somnus turning his back to leave him there. He was lost in darkness for ages to come.

* * *

The Oracle and King traveled the land with Gilgamesh. Somnus's loyal soldier and dear friend was now his appointed Shield, the protector of the King. The Ring and Crystal allowed Somnus to share his power, which he did for his friend.

Lucia and Somnus made covenants with five of the Six, as Ifrit had been struck down. The combined power of the two Chosen allowed them to push back the Scourge, though it took many years. The gods began their long slumber soon after making the covenants.

Years passed, and peace began to reign. Lucis began to build a proper Kingdom and thrived under the rule of its first King. The King himself thought of what Ardyn stated that day they argued. That Somnus knew very little about his people, about their hopes and struggles. The elder Izunia vowed to change that. He would become a proper king.

Somnus removed nearly all records of Ardyn Izunia. He swore all those that knew about his brother's whereabouts into silence. If any attempted to release him, Ardyn would kill them all and corrupt all of Eos. That could not be allowed to happen.

After doing all she could, Lucia left Lucis and ended up founding her own country. A land she named Tenebrae. Her kingdom grew quickly, thanks to her many followers.

"Thank you dear friend." Somnus smiled sadly. This was to be a goodbye.

"It was an honor serving you, my King. These are dark times. I cannot sit idly by as the omen of destruction lingers in his prison. I offer my life for the future as you do. I will be the ultimate test of those wanting to protect your line."

"We will linger in this world after all our dear ones have departed. Long will we wait. You accept this?"

"I do, my King."

With the magic of the Crystal, Gilgamesh sealed his soul in the place that would one day be called the Tempering Grounds. Future Shields would test themselves against the first of their position. Only those worthy would be allowed to leave alive.

* * *

Much later, Somnus found himself contemplated everything that led to the current situation.

Solheim had doomed themselves by their own hubris, taking Ifrit down with them. Ardyn had doomed himself from selflessness. He would suffer with his curse, no one capable of helping him. It was from necessity that Somnus had taken his brother's life and freedom away.

It was Somnus, out of hope for a better future, that doomed his own bloodline. Their lives would be fuel for something they would never be able to see until finally one final child born would sacrifice their own life for all of Eos. Only then would the Oracles, the Kings, Gilgamesh and even Ardyn himself be allowed to rest in the embrace of death.

It was utterly unfair. But that was life. And nothing else could be done. The King prayed the sacrifices would be worth it. That in the end, Eos would be a better place.

 _What a mess._ Somnus thought, sadly.  _What an utter tragedy this has become._

* * *

_It's all their fault._

The chained man opened his eyes. He had spent what felt like ages in darkness, with only his own thoughts for company. Something continued to twist inside of him as time passed. The whispers were no more, having long since become his own thoughts.

Something felt different, the magic in this place weaker. There were also noises around him. The presence of daemons. They clung to the shadows around him, restless.

The ichor pooling around the man coalesced into another form. Another daemon was born. It scuttled over to where the rest waited.

_They took everything from me._

Time passed, the daemons grew in number, coming from his body. Then one day the man awoke to find them gone.

_I did everything I could to help my people._

More time passed, the demons came back. Different ones. The man reached out… And devoured them.

But even still, more came to him. They were multiplying. Infecting others. Coming back to him.

_It was all them._

He grew stronger as the daemons were devoured. His strength began to weaken the barrier further.

_My brother betrayed me._

One day, the barrier broke. The chains fell away at last.

_The gods, my brother and my own people abandoned me in this prison. Left me in darkness._

Freedom.

_They would pay. The world would pay. None would escape him._

For revenge.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! I think this is the fastest I’ve finished something this long. There was so many different ways I wanted to write this but I had to choose a route and try and finish it quick. I chose something easiest for me so I could do that. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I do want to try something like this again, another AU of the backstory, but something I can hopefully have more time to flesh out and work on and isn’t so rushed.
> 
> And anyway, the reason I felt like writing this: (Warning, big giant explanation on why I don’t like the Ardyn DLC ahead. I just need a place to rant a bit. I’m keeping it on a Google Doc cause it’s long and no one really needs to see it unless they want to, lol.) 
> 
> Link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1gvMPneRaBjhEFV7aZI9zZhCvMYOEl2jWxvdtE_1g284/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> If you got this far into this, thanks for reading! Posting this got out a lot of my frustrations so I feel better now. Even if the DLC and wasn’t to my preferences, I will still love base FFXV. If those of you reading it love Episode Ardyn, that’s great! I wish I could too but that’s not to be for me. ^.^’
> 
> Also, if no one has listened to Florence + The Machine’s “Too Much is Never Enough” and “I Will Be”, you need to if you liked “Stand by me”. Love all three songs they made for FFXV.


End file.
